forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 14: Interrogation
It is many years in the future and Spencer battles savagely against the Risen, which are currently overrunning Frar's castle. These Risen are much stronger and leagues smarter than the ones the Shepherds of the present day are used to. Spencer ducks and weaves, avoiding axes, arrows, swords, the works. He cuts down Risen left and right, but for every one he kills, two take its place. “God damn it! How many of these things are there?” He looks around frantically, looking for a way out. “There's no way I'm gonna get out of here alive. My only hope is to hold the castle until my friends arrive. It would be so much easier if dad was here...” Suddenly, the entire castle is shaken to its core as the wall to the left of Spencer explodes violently. “What the fuck?!” He screams as he falls to the ground from the sudden force. The Risen follow suit and Spencer is left to watch the dust settle. Once it does, it reveals a dragon several times larger then the castle itself. The huge beast has two rows of eyes, each situated above his giant maw which could consume an entire village unaided. The dragon's body can be seen snaking through the mountains surrounding the castle. It barks a heinous, bone-chilling laugh as Spencer realizes just what he's looking at. “Grima.” He says it so quietly he doesn't even know whether he's said it out loud or not. The only sound that feels real is the laughter of the dragon, which causes the very earth to rumble. “So ends the human race,” Grima snarls. Spencer frowns. “No. Hope remains. The Shepherds will stop you!” The laughter sounds once again, seemingly audible from every corner of the continent. “You don't have any idea what you're dealing with. The future is bright for me and this planet. It's too bad your kind won't live to see it!” Spencer scrambles to his feet. He knows this is an impossible fight. How does he even begin fighting a dragon big enough to crush mountains? Not even Ragnell, the legendary sword wielded by Ike—the real Ike—can stop Grima's murderous rampage. He holds his sword out in front of him, shaking nervously. “Father... where are you?” Grima looks down on him. “Your fathers are both dead now, tiny one!” Ragnell falls from his hands to the ground. “What?!” Suddenly, a quieter, much calmer voice sounds from behind Spencer. “Chase screamed when he died.” Spencer turns and freezes in place when he sees a shadowy figure emerge from the rubble. He does not see the body of Grima fade ever so slightly, though. “It was so satisfying to finish the work my father started when he killed DJ so many years ago.” Tears start to form in Spencer's eyes, but he's too terrified by the dragon and who stands before him to actually cry. “It's...you. We thought you died during the slaughter that took Knifez from us.” The person starts laughing, and after a few seconds, Grima's laughter starts, synchronized with the laughter of the figure. Spencer lunges for Ragnell and grabs it before quickly getting to his feet. In the time it took him to arm himself, his human-sized opponent brandished a bloodstained sword “Now I complete the set! Die!” Spencer's scream as the mysterious figure jumps at him echoes into real life when he jolts awake in the present time. He looks around the room of Frar's castle he's staying in to find nothing—nobody—attacking him in the dead of night. He sighs. “Just a flashback, Spence.” In the privacy of his room, he starts to allow himself to cry for a few minutes. “Well...I guess it's time to face the day. I can't let that happen again.” He dries his eyes, grabs his version of Ragnell, and exits his room. ---- It takes no time at all for Spencer to run into DJ. '' '''DJ': Oh, hey Spencer. Can I call you Spence? Spencer: Please do, father. DJ: Cool. Anyway, what's happening? You're up early. Spencer: I, uh, couldn't sleep. Bad dreams. Why are you up early? DJ: Ha ha, I get that a lot. It's just my thing, I guess. Joos approaches the two, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. '' '''Joos': Hey DJ, hey Spencer. Spencer: Joos, are you alright? Joos: Yeah. I guess. Nightmares. Headaches. DJ: Sounds like you're not the only one, Spence. Spencer: I'm...sorry to hear that, Joos. Mine are more flashbacks then dreams though. Joos: Er, sorry about that. I can imagine the future you hail from giving you some PTSD. DJ: Okay, let's start waking the others up, huh? My evil uncle's not gonna interrogate himself. Spencer: Right. Not even an hour later, the Shepherds all loom over Olaf's sleeping form in the castle dungeon. DJ frowns and knocks Ragnell against the steel bars, jolting Olaf awake. '' '''Olaf': Ah! Ah, I'm up, I'm up. Knifez: Glad to see you're awake. It's time for you to fess up, dirtbag. DJ: Why'd you do it? Why did you feel the need to attempt a coup against your own sister? Olaf: You don't understand. Grima promises a bright future. Spencer: Ugh... Olaf: An end to tyranny, slavery and imprisonment in favor of one world where nobody has to feel the pain of war. That is what Grima promises us. I was merely helping him along. Esh-Ban will make sure Grima rises, even if you were to reach his castle. Knifez: Where is it?! Olaf: Oh, it's very close. It's one of the many ancient castles scattered around this very mountain range. Not even a day's journey west from this very spot! I wish I could have fled there, but Esh-Ban needed me in this castle to scout for the gemstone. Knifez: Gemstone? Olaf: Oops... Chloe: Speak! Olaf: Esh-Ban's looking for the gemstones that go in the Forum Emblem. Knifez: Why? I have the Emblem. Olaf: He has everything planned. He'll get a hold of it somehow. He's just attempting to get the gems first. Knifez: I don't like how you're so willing to give over information. What's your game? It doesn't exactly help you. Olaf: You'll kill me if I don't, right? Joos: Good point. Olaf: I'm doing this for self-preservation. I will live to see the new world Grima makes. DJ: You toad. Knifez: Enough, DJ. Olaf. Did you find the gemstone that's allegedly hidden here? Olaf: Wouldn't you like to kno—AUGH! Before he can finish, an arrow punctures his kneecap courtesy of Dakota. '' '''Pika': Nice shot. Dakota: Thanks. Helps having a living target to practice on. Olaf: Ergh, fine. Have it. He produces a small red gemstone from his coat pocket. Knifez snatches it and snaps it into the Emblem, making two total. '' '''Olaf': We don't know where the others are, and you'll never find them either. Where could those three tiny things be on this vast continent, eh? Knifez: We'll find them. And we'll do it without you. Let's start looking. If we waste all this time here, Esh-Ban will get one before we do. Sam: Right. Let's move. Joos: I gotta say, Knifez. You are very intimidating when you want to be. I'' was almost scared, '''Knifez': Heh, that's what I aim for. ---- Once everyone leaves Olaf alone in the darkness of the dungeon, he starts nursing his wound. '' '''Olaf': I hated having to give that information away, but whatever. I'm alive and Esh-Ban's agent will be here at any moment to bust me out. ???: Any moment, you say? Olaf: Ah, that was fast! Thank you...you. A person emerges from the shadows and stares down Olaf, who raises one eyebrow. '' '''Olaf': Ah, it's you. I gotta say, you play the part of a Shepherd really well. You were real good at pretending to enjoy my suffering. ???: I wasn't pretending. Olaf: Wha...? Fine, you don't have to like me. Just so long as we're on the same side, right? So are you letting me out? ???: In a way, yes. The figure brandishes a sword, which glints in the dim, dim light. '' '''Olaf': W-what? ???: Your usefulness has come to an end. Olaf: No! I gave them the information just like we planned! That was my ticket out! ???: Yeah, and you decided to take it like a coward. Grima has no place for people like you in his future. And neither do we. Olaf: No...no don't come any closer! No! No! NO!! ---- Once outside the castle, the Shepherds set off. '' '''Knifez': Alright here's the plan. Green and Bella have informed me that there's a gemstone in the capital of Tost. How it hasn't been stolen yet is beyond me, but we're gonna get it. Green: Hey! Bella: I honestly don't know how we still have it either. But we know where it is, so let's go get it. Joos: Sounds like a plan. Shepherds, let's move. The journey is a long one, and the Shepherds are obviously worn out. Julius, Kate, and some others are dispatched to cheer everyone up. '' ''One night, as Julius, Kate, and Danica dance for the team, Pika asks Sam what's wrong. '' '''Pika': Sam, you seem tired lately. Like, more than usual. Sam: I am, Pika. I...kind of want this to be over. Pika: Why's that? Sam: I'm tired of the fighting. The dying. I've known Josh for such a long time and, while I'm usually okay with it, knowing he's gone now is taxing. I'm tired of fighting and risking my ass out there. I just want it to be over. Pika: I see. Well, when we beat Esh-Ban, we can leave. Sam: We? Pika: I mean, you can leave the Shepherds if you want. I know I'm gonna consider it. Sam: I see. Jayde: Hey, Bohl. Bohl: What. Jayde: I just wanted to say I'm sorry about your father. Bohl: ...Is alright. Bella: Hey, speaking of which, how are you still here? Not in a bad way, but there's no way for you to be born anymore. Shouldn't that, like, erase you? Bohl: Ah, yes! I've been doing the thinking of it and I believe to have come up with explanation. See, following that logic, I would indeed be gone, but what if we are thinking of the three-dimensions? Bella: What do you mean? And...can you please talk normally? I know why you do this but try to pace yourself. Bohl: Er, sorry mother. I mean I think there are two timelines. One where we are all born and everyone else dies, and this one, where...I guess I won't be born. The events of this timeline don't affect the one we came from, because that would cause too many logical paradoxes. Paradoxi? Anyway, I'm still here because you made me in that timeline, so it doesn't matter that you didn't—and won't—in this one. Bella: I'm not sure I understand, but if it sounds right to you, I'm sure it makes sense. Bohl: I thought so too! Father would agree with me... Bella: I know he would. Danica: Wait, so you're telling me we're not even changing our future? If we went back to our time, everything would still be shitty? Spencer: If we even could go back...I don't think we can. Danica: But still. Why'd we even come back if we're not changing our world? Jayde: What's the point? Everyone in our time is dead. Our mission to make sure these versions of us and our parents live happily. Bohl: Yeah...A mission Bohl failed. Bella: Don't beat yourself up about it. Your father wouldn't want to see you like this. We need to focus on moving past this, alright? Bohl: Right. You're right! Aloasa: Kayla. Kayla: Ah! I mean, Aloasa. What do you want? Anna: Just go away. Aloasa: I want an apology for yesterday. You shouldn't have been so fast to accuse me of being a traitor. We know who it was now and I don't want you still thinking it's me. Kayla: Oh, that. Well, can you blame me? You're a former Grimleal and you probably just joined us because we would have killed you otherwise. I might have been wrong but I still won't apologize. Anna: Yeah, wouldn't you have accused someone like you too? Aloasa: No, because I trust people! Watch, I'll prove it to you someday. Kayla: Ugh, whatever. Anna: Have fun trying. When the Shepherds come to the border between Frar and Tost, they spot a group of Risen milling about. '' '''Maggie': It's a whole herd of Risen! Bella & Green: Hey, get out of my country! Hey, stop copying me. The Risen turn, their attention caught, and ready their weapons for battle. '' '''Joos': So much for a surprise attack. Let's do this, eveyone. Sam: Be careful. There seem to be a whole hell of a lot of them this time. Don't let your guard down, even for a second. Bohl: Roger! The battle isn't a particularly long or difficult one. Having fought even harder battles in the future, the four future travelers sweep through the weaker Risen and help any Shepherds who may be struggling. '' ''One such instance occurs when Danica helps a cornered Taylor. The Risen have her backed into a corner and she tries to swing her lance at them, but they stay just out of her reach while using their better speed to their advantage. Suddenly, thunder strikes one while another has its head suddenly severed from its shoulders. Danica holding a Levin Sword reveals herself and offers Taylor a hand. '' '''Danica': You alright? Taylor: Yeah. I could use a heal though. Danica: I am on it. As the battle rages, Rachel mostly hangs back so she can keep an eye on her teammates. At one point, Joanne takes a hit and the Risen use the opening as an opportunity to surround her. Rachel finally joins the battle. '' '''Rachel': Watch out! She clears the Risen out and assists Joanne with a heal. '' '''Joanne': Wow, thanks! I owe you bunches. Rachel: Don't mention it. You should think about asking to be promoted. Joanne: What, really? Rachel: I've been watching the fight and you're pretty skilled. I think Joos or Sam should jump at the chance to promote you. Joanne: Well, thanks! I'll think on it. In the distance, someone screams for help. '' '''Rachel': Uh, oh. Joanne: Sounds like Kayla. Let's go help her out. Rachel: Let's. They rush to Kayla's aid, but when they arrive, the Risen that were surrounding her combust in dark flames. Aloasa smugly closes his book and walks lazily over to Kayla. '' '''Aloasa': Now, would a traitor help his teammate out like that? He offers a hand and brings a shaky Kayla to her feet. She almost immediately stumbles. '' '''Kayla': Oof...I need a healer. Rachel: I'm on it. She raises her staff into the air and Kayla's wounds disappear. '' '''Kayla': Whew...thanks! Rachel: No problem. Aloasa: What, don't I get a thank you? I was awesome! Joanne: Way to be humble about it... The battle draws to a close quickly and the Shepherds spend a good while resting afterwards. '' '''Knifez': Is it just me, or are these Risen battles getting more frequent? Joos: It's not just you. They're starting to pop up all over the place. Spencer: Apologies. We wouldn't have to deal with all of these Risen if I had been more careful. DJ: It's not like you chose to bring them back with you. Chase: Yeah. Besides, they're dumb as bricks, so it's not like it's hard. Spencer: Thank goodness the weak ones followed me back, or you wouldn't be saying that. Sam: Let's focus less on why they're here and work on getting rid of them. Knifez: Sam is right. Pondering and what if's won't change anything. It'll just make you feel sorry for yourself. Spencer: You're right. I wish you were still alive to lead us in my time. Your words of advice help out a lot. Knifez: Wait, I die? Spencer: ...Oh, right. Yeah, you do. Let's not talk about this with people listening. He pulls Knifez out of earshot of everyone else and explains. '' '''Spencer': Your death is the final straw that leads to Grima's resurrection. We were told you and your head tactician were struck down by someone close to you in a bid to take the Forum Emblem Apparently that day was a massacre. So many Shepherds died as a result of your deaths. Knifez: Oh gods. Any idea who kills us? And which head tactician? Spencer: Maybe both of them. I've not a clue. Only that you were close with them. Knifez: ...So you're saying Olaf wasn't the traitor we were looking for. Spencer: Right. Knifez: Damn it. Well, keep an eye out. And not a word of this to either of my tacticians, alright? Spencer: Right. Knifez: On second thought, don't tell anyone. I don't want to spread a panic about spies again. Kayla might just straight-up murder Aloasa at this point. Just keep watch. Spencer: Yes. Green: Hey, Knifez? You done chatting? Knifez: Oh, right. Of course. Why do you ask? Green: We're all ready to march again. Knifez: Awesome. We're getting closer to having the third gem in our possession. Hopefully. > PARALOGUE 9: DOING GOD'S WORK...KINDA < SUPPORTS Current Party The Shepherds *Knifez. Great Lord. Captain of the Shepherds and Prince of Waydrn. Treats his men firmly but fairly. *Grace. War Cleric. An affectionate and cheeky Shepherd with a possessive streak. *Joos. Grandmaster. A traveler with no memory of the past, but a gift for tactics. *Sam. Grandmaster. The Shepherds' original, no-nonsense Tactician. *Florence. Great Lord. A Shepherd and Knifez's sister. Always ready to lend an ass-kicking. *Jimmy. Great Knight. A quiet Shepherd who knows exactly when to get to work. *Pika. Sniper. A peppy Shepherd, always ready to follow her Tactician's command *Dakota. Assassin. A formidable Waydrnite thief with a grim outlook on things. *DJ. Swordmaster. A noble from Frar who knows his way around a sword. *Chloe. Valkyrie. The downright kindest Noble Frar ever did see. *Green. Wyvern Knight. A funloving Tostian dracoknight. Has a penchant for stabbing first and asking questions later. *Bella. Falcon Knight. A Tostian “noble” whose love of her country is rivaled only by her love of her horse. *Chase. Mercenary. A Sellsword with a love of tall tales and romance. *Signele. Taguel. Last surviving inhabitant of The Domain. Also a giant bunny sometimes. *Julius. Dancer. A gifted dancer with a flair for philandering and caffeine. *Maggie. Manakete. An innocent Manakete with a penchant for theatrics. *Kate. Knight. A knight who's probably just as confused as anyone. *Sarah. Wyvern Rider. A gifted Wyvern Rider who prefers the term "realistic." *Kayla. Mage. A hyperactive mage who can't wait to prove herself as more than just a kid. *Aloasa. Dark Mage. A dour Tostian with a knack for curses and hovering. *Anna. Trickster. A world-traveling merchant who loves money and big spenders. *Rachel. War Cleric. Constantly picks fights, but is better at healing than punching. *Heroi. Mercenary. Really good at what he does, but goes unnoticed until he's gone. *Joanne. Cavalier. A quiet knight who waits for the perfect moment to speak up. *Daniel. Hero. A Frarian warrior who hopes for the best but expects the worst. *Taylor. Knight. A horse-loving girl who's incidentally really bad at riding horses. Future Children *Spencer. Myrmidon. An enigmatic man who thirsts for a better world. *Danica. Trickster. A cunning, flirty girl who could rob even the greatest thieves blind. *Bohl. Mage. An confusing youth with incredible intelligence and not so great speech patterns. *Jayde. Taguel. A hyperactive Taguel obsessed with the goal of making the species thrive. Information *This chapter was originally posted to the Total Drama Writers' Forum here. Category:Chapters Category:Story